Princesa Andrômeda
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: E o que aconteceria se um capítulo esquecido, de um ano inexplicado fosse em fim contado? Se uma estrela caísse do céu, quem seria apto a salvá-la?


"_**Algumas histórias nunca são contadas, mesmo que merecidas. A história que será dita agora, não deverá ser espalhada, a menos que você queira morrer como os que morreram durante essa narrativa." **_

_** CAPÍTULO UM: UMA DEUSA ABRE UMA CRATERA NO ACAMPAMENTO**_

- Garotos - gritou Quíron ao ver Percy sair da van ao lado de Annabeth – Preciso que venham comigo nesse exato instante.

Os dois empalideceram e seguiram Quíron com a mesma ideia planando na cabeça. É claro que havia algo extremamente errado. Algumas pessoas ao verem-nos passar acenaram ou apenas cumprimentaram com a cabeça, era claro que já sabiam o que estava acontecendo. O trio chegou a Casa Grande, onde Grover, Júniper e Rachel estavam sentados nos degraus com uma cara estranha.

- Perrrr-cy! Annabeee-th – disse Grover – Que bom que chegaram. Eu estava ficando preocupado!

- Não só você não é Grover? – perguntou Rachel com uma falsa mágoa na voz – Oi pra vocês dois. É realmente bom que tenham chegado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Annabeth

- Eu recebi uma nova profecia. E vocês deviam escutá-la.

Rachel tomou fôlego e recitou a profecia de um jeito sombrio antes de receber uma resposta.

_Um grito as anuncia_

_E da água, céu e terra elas vêm_

_Uma estará errada,_

_A outra não sabe o que tem,_

_Apenas uma tem o verdadeiro dom._

_E a morte não as detém._

- Isso era para me animar? Ou era uma recepção de boas vindas?

- É para te acordar. E perceber que nós vamos enfrentar mais um perigo – disse Annabeth ríspida

- Que prático.

- Vamos Cabeça de Alga. Temos que ajeitar nossas coisas e pensar nisso antes do jantar. Quíron, podemos ser dispensados das atividades de hoje?

- Isso não é costume nosso Annabeth...

- Eu sei, mas você poderia não poderia? Isso deve ser algo bem sério, não acha?

- Você é esperta. Tudo bem garota. Vocês estão livres dos treinamentos, desejam ter alguém mais com vocês para discutir esse assunto? Ou alguma objeção?

- Eu tenho. – disse Percy – Gostaria que Nico viesse. Então seria, Eu, Annabeth, Grover, Júniper, Rachel e ele. Ok?

Quíron confirmou com a cabeça e saiu da sala deixando-os sozinhos. Os dois arrumaram as coisas deles e passaram o dia tentando resolver o mistério da profecia.

- Eu acho que "E da água, céu e terra elas vêm", significa que ou realmente vieram dos elementos, ou será o meio que vão utilizar para chegar aqui. – disse Annabeth

- Eu concordo, mas o que significa o resto?

- Elas são claramente imortais. Pois "a morte não as detêm".

- Ou elas podem ser filhas do deus dos mortos.

- Nico! – eles disseram juntos

- Olá.

Nico estava mais alto e bem mais forte do que da ultima vez que o viram, agora tinha quinze anos, e parecia ter assumido a idade muito bem. Sua capa negra arrastava pelo chão deixando um rastro de plantas amareladas e filhas de Deméter raivosas.

- Fiquei sabendo que precisavam da minha ajuda.

- Nós precisamos da ajuda de quem quiser ajudar. – disse Percy

- Eu não quero ajudar. Posso ir embora então?

- Não. E não seja irônico. – respondeu Annabeth

- Não estou sendo irônico, chega de confusões para o resto da minha vida. E já não é hora do jantar? Eu estou com fome.

- É claro que não. Ainda nem deve ser... - eles olharam para a janela e viram as estrelas brilhando na noite escura do lado de fora – É, já está na hora de jantar, vamos.

O grupo estava saindo da Casa Grande quando escutaram um grito pavoroso e Rachel caiu no chão.

- A profecia! Está... Está começando.

Correram em direção ao lugar de onde o grito viera, com todos os campistas bem atrás. Uma cratera estava aberta na floresta e um brilho prateado reluzia no fundo dela.

- Não olhem! – gritou Nico – Vocês vão se desintegrar se olharem para ela!

- Como assim? – perguntou Percy

- Seus dementes! Ela transpira imortalidade, e está na forma real! Se vocês olharem estarão fritos! Literalmente!

De dentro da cratera uma tosse fraca começou e o brilho foi se apagando levemente até tornar-se uma fina camada reluzente ao redor da garota que devia ter cerca de dezessete anos. Era maravilhosa, usava um longo vestido prateado que parecia deixar um rastro de estrelas por onde ela passava, tinha cabelos azuis escuros, e olhos brilhantes como a Lua cheia. Parecia estar confusa e olhava em todas as direções a procura de algo que reconhecesse. Parou seus olhos em Nico, que a olhava incrédulo.

- Onde eu estou? – ela perguntou desconfiada

- No Acampamento Meio Sangue. – ele respondeu recuperando a consciência

- A pergunta certa seria quem você é. – disse Quíron

- Princesa Andrômeda. – os dois responderam juntos

_**CAPÍTULO DOIS: UMA ESTRELA GANHA VIDA**_

- Espera. – disse Percy confuso – Princesa Andrômeda? Esse era um nome de um navio não era? E eu explodi esse navio.

- Por favor, Percy! Você não sabe de nada em relação a sua família? – disse outra voz, todos se viraram e ficaram espantados com quem viram

- Bianca? – sussurrou Nico

- Olá Nico, pessoal, é um prazer revê-los.

O fantasma de Bianca andava calmamente em direção a garota. Ela parecia mais real do que um fantasma, parecia quase sólida. Quando chegou bem perto dela abriu os braços, e foi recebida por um longo abraço.

- Que amizade adorável. – outra pessoa disse

- Thalia? Como assim? Todos resolveram aparecer do nada? – disse Annabeth

- Aff, a filha toda poderosa resolveu aparecer pra que? – disse Andrômeda

- Fica calada garota d' água. Eu poso te desintegrar a qualquer segundo.

- Eu posso te afogar, te paralisar, te decapitar, te incinerar... Quer que eu continue listando as formas que eu posso te matar?

- Parem vocês duas! – gritou Bianca

- Calma Bianca, eu não iria fazer mal a essa graçinha. – disse Andrômeda com um sorriso malicioso no rosto

- Eu não confio em você.

- Você faz certo em pensar assim.

- Vocês ainda me matam. – uma voz masculina disse

- Eu acho que você já cuidou disso para nós não é Luke?

- Talvez. – ele riu – É bom estar de volta. Mas podem me explicar por que nós estamos de volta?

- Eu não faço idéia. Pergunta pra ela. – disse Bianca apontando com a cabeça para Rachel que estava paralisada assim como todos os outros campistas – O que é? Quem é morto sempre aparece!

- Na-na verdade não. – disse Rachel – Mas, eu não sabia que vocês viriam dos mortos... Eu achei que estariam vivas.

- Eu estou viva. –disse Andrômeda – Eu também. – Completou Thalia

- ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR QUE DROGA QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI! A garota ali diz que é Andrômeda e ela caiu do céu. Thalia simplesmente veio do nada. E Bianca e Luke brotaram da terra. – Gritou Percy

- Exato – interrompeu Rachel – Andrômeda caiu do céu, Bianca veio da terra, e Thalia, onde você estava?

- Eu estava em um barco. Mas o que isso tem a ver...

- E ela veio da água. "_E da água, céu e terra elas vêm" _os dois primeiros versos da profecia foram efetuados. A pergunta é: por que você veio do céu Andrômeda? Você deveria ser a que veio da água.

- Não, ela não devia. – disse Quíron – Se ela é mesmo a Princesa Andrômeda, foi transformada em uma estrela por Athena, e as estrelas costumam ficar no céu.

- A menos que um imbecil as expulse. E então elas caem. Como eu caí. – sua voz saiu ríspida e dura

- Você então está dizendo que caiu do céu? É uma estrela que ganhou vida? – disse Percy irônico – Eu sinceramente acho que é algo um pouco impossível de se acontecer...

- Tão impossível quanto monstros, um labirinto de baixo de todo o mundo, deuses gregos vivendo bem em cima de Nova York, um garoto filho de Poseidon.

A cada palavra ela chegava mais perto de Percy e ele sentia os olhos dela perfurando-lhe a mente. Seus dedos entrelaçaram seu pescoço e os cabelos passavam pelo seu rosto como ondas quebrando-se no mar aberto. _"de que lado você está?"_ A pergunta vagou pela mente de Percy como uma forte brisa oceânica. _"do lado de quem não me matar" _ele respondeu dedos dela se afrouxaram e ele percebeu que seu corpo estava exalando fumaça, como se tivesse acabado de sair do forno.

- Tudo bem. – disse Nico depois de um longo tempo – Eu acho que isso deve ser resolvido entre eu, Percy, Annabeth, Bianca, Luke, Thalia e a Princesa. Não precisamos de todos os campistas.

- Concordo com você Nico – disse Bianca com um sorriso – Eu estou muito a fim de descobrir o que está acontecendo. Como nos velhos tempos.

- Os velhos tempos estão mortos. – argumentou Percy baixo, arrependendo-se das palavras no mesmo instante.

- E eu também. – seu sorriso alargou

_**CAPÍTULO TRÊS: A DESCOBERTA DA VINGANÇA**_

Estavam todos sentados em volta da enorme mesa de ping-pong que estava sendo usada como uma mesa de reuniões no momento, o que deixou o Senhor D. muito raivoso por não poder jogar.

-Bem, quem pode começar a falar? – perguntou Quíron notavelmente desconfortável

- Eu posso senhor. – disse Bianca DiAngelo nunca abandonando o sorriso – Eu simplesmente não entendi como eu e Luke viemos parar aqui. Estávamos muito bem no Elísio quando do nada aparecemos no Acampamento. Seguimos a luz de Andrômeda e nos deparamos com a cena. Apenas isso. Thalia, e você?

- Eu estava em um barco perto da América do Sul em uma vistoria comum. E simplesmente senti um puxão por trás da orelha e apareci aqui. Não foi algo muito natural, principalmente quando notei que Ela estava aqui.

- Entendo... – murmurou Rachel – Princesa...

- Andy. Me chame apenas de Andy, não precisa do Princesa. – ela disse suavemente

- Tudo bem. Andy, tudo está girando em torno de você. Como você veio parar aqui?

- Eu já disse. Eu caí. Fui expulsa do meu posto no céu.

- Sim, nós sabemos disso. Mas eu quero saber por que você caiu.

- Por que me expulsaram. Apenas por isso.

- Quem te expulsou?

- Meu regente.

- Tudo bem, mas quem... - perguntou Rachel começando a se irritar

- Rachel – interrompeu Nico roucamente – Se me permite, Prince.. Andy, você é regida por Ele? Eu achei que ele não pudesse interferir nisso...

- Ele não pode, mas pelo visto não dá a mínima para isso. E me tirou do posto. Eu vou me vingar por ele ter feito isso, vou me vingar dele.

- Vocês não podem estar falando sério. – disse Annabeth – Vocês estão falando dele. Ele pode acabar com todos nós.

- Que acabe. Eu vou voltar todas as vezes que ele o fizer para a vingança.

- De quem diabos vocês estão falando afinal? – indagou Percy

Olharam todos sérios e apreensivos para ele, alguns até com pena.

- Netuno, Percy. Também conhecido como Poseidon. – murmurou Luke

_**CAPÍTULO QUATRO: COMO IRRITAR UMA DEUSA**_

Percy começou a rir descontroladamente, enquanto todos os rostos olhavam-no com medo, tirando os de Nico e Andy, que já haviam ficado vermelhos de raiva.

- Vocês estão brincando não é? É claro que estão. Meu pai? Poseidon, interferir em uma estrela? Se é que ela é mesmo uma estrela! Vocês são hilários.

- PERCY! Eu não admito que você fale assim dela. Você é um pouco novo para morrer, não acha? – urrou Nico

- Acalme-se Nico – falou Andy tentando parecer indiferente, mas com um desprezo incalculável na voz – Ele não sabe do que está falando, e se souber, vamos fingir que não.

- Ela tem razão Percy, você tem que tomar cuidado com o que fala sobre uma deusa. – comentou Quíron

- Ela não é uma deusa! Está enganando vocês todos! Não percebe? Deve ser apenas uma filhinha metida de algum deus aí!

- JÁ CHEGA! – Andy se levantou da cadeira e bateu o pé no chão formando um buraco – Eu não vou ficar aqui escutando tais blasfêmias e insultos, principalmente vindas de um filho de Poseidon. Eu vou embora. Dane-se sua profecia. Que ela vá para o Tártaro junto com esse imbecil.

- Andy! Espere, vamos tentar resolver...

Nico correu atrás dela junto com Bianca e Luke, que pareciam já ter estabelecido uma amizade com a Princesa. Percy ficou pasmo com tal explosão enquanto Annabeth, Rachel, Quíron, Grover e até Thalia o olhavam com uma desaprovação visível nos olhos.

- Perseu Jackson. Você tem noção do que acabou de provocar? – disse Thalia em um sussurro.

- O que você fez foi muito sério Percy. Ela poderia te matar. Já pensou o que iria acontecer se ela tomasse sua forma real?

- Annabeth está certa Perrrr-cy. Ela poderia ter matado todos nós se tivesse ficado um pouco maior!

- Percy... – Rachel começou com um fiapo de voz – Se ela for embora, a profecia vai se quebrar! Isso pode causar um desregulamento em todo o cósmico universal!

- Eu não sabia... Eu apenas fiquei confuso e com raiva dela ter falado aquelas coisas horrorosas do meu pai.

- E você acha que ela ficou feliz por você ter falado tudo aquilo dela? Se Nico ou qualquer um deles conseguir trazê-la de volta considere-se sortudo, se não, considere-se morto.

Percy ficou calado enquanto todos saiam do aposento e o deixavam sozinho com seus pensamentos obscuros sobre aquela estranha garota. Ele, assim como todos os outros sabia que ela era realmente a Princesa Andrômeda, mas não sabia por que tinha dito tais coisas sobre ela. E a tinha deixado muito irritada, talvez ela não voltasse nunca mais _"afaste isso da sua cabeça Percy"_ ele pensou, mas não tinha certeza do que o futuro ia ter para ele. Mas sabia que boa coisa não iria ser.

**Flash Back:**

- Andy...

- O que você quer Nico?

Andy estava sentada com os pés dentro do pequeno rio, que em dias normais servia de divisa para os campos da caça bandeira. Seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas, ou talvez fosse apenas o reflexo dos seus cabelos azuis que balançavam livremente em uma tentativa inútil de chegar ao rio.

- Eu quero saber se você está bem.

- Bem? Se eu estou bem Nico? Eu estou chorando! Há milênios que eu não choro Nico, milênios...

- Acalme-se Andy... – Ele passou os braços pelo corpo dela envolvendo-a em um abraço e colocando sua cabeça no centro de seu peito – Eu estava aqui da ultima vez não estava? Eu estou aqui desta vez também.

- Você acha que eu fui muito dura com o filho de Poseidon? – ela perguntou entre soluços. Bianca e Luke chegaram, mas ao encontrar os dois deram meia volta para não atrapalhar

- Sinceramente, não. Ele não devia ter dito nada sobre você. Mas me explique uma coisa, por que está com essa idade?

- Não sei, acho que é por que percebi que os campistas não iam me levar muito a sério se eu aparecesse com a imagem que eu gosto de ter.

- Eu ia te levar a sério.

- É bom mesmo. – ela disse rindo

- Pode voltar a sua imagem?

- É claro. – uma luz prateada inundou o pequeno rio e um raio de um quilômetro da floresta quase cegando Nico – Melhor assim?

- Muito Andy, muito. Mas me explique, por que essas coisas estranhas só acontecem com a gente?

- É por que só nós dois sabemos como é viver morto.

- O que também é estranho.

- Ande "Príncipe dos Mortos", temos que descobrir do que fala aquela maldita profecia.

Os dois seguiram andando em direção a Casa Grande, Nico com um dos braços envolta do pescoço dela, que ainda chorava levemente. Nenhum dos dois notou a presença de Bianca e Luke que olhavam com enormes sorrisos para as duas figuras juntas a caminho do futuro. Enquanto Bianca pensava na sensatez das palavras de Andy, _"É por que só nós sabemos como é viver morto". _

_**CAPÍTULO CINCO: APENAS UM BEIJO  
**_

Eles estavam voltando para a casa grande quando notaram que, um: estavam morrendo de fome, e dois: ainda estavam abraçados como namorados. Trataram de se soltar e foram para o refeitório vermelhos de vergonha. Ao chegarem lá juntos, sem mais ninguém e com sorrisos bobos no rosto, foram bombardeados com sussurros e olhares espantados.

- Eu acho que eles pensam que um filho de Hades não pode ter amigos... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Eu acho que eles pensam que eu vou matá-los a qualquer instante – ela retribuiu o sussurro rindo

A presença de duas pessoas tão poderosas realmente assustava os campistas, afinal todos eles já sabiam quem era a linda garota de cabelos azuis ao lado do fechado garoto de capa preta, que exibia um raro sorriso. O estranho "par" andava livremente pelo refeitório a procura de alguém que conhecessem e pudessem se sentar juntos, o que não foi possível, já que Percy estava na mesa de Poseidon, e Andy nunca iria sentar com ele, mesmo tendo parentesco com o mesmo, Annabeth na mesa de Athena, Thalia e Bianca na mesa de Ártemis, e Luke na mesa de Hermes com o maior orgulho possível.

- Nico... Eu não quero sentar na mesa principal. – disse ela em um suspiro

- Eu também não. Que tal pedirmos a comida e irmos comer lá fora?

Andy sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Os dois pegaram os pratos, e depois de oferecerem um pouco da comida, ela a Athena, e ele a Hades, foram para fora do refeitório. Estava uma noite agradável, quente, as estrelas e a Lua brilhavam como nunca antes, e Nico achou que fosse apenas pela presença dela no Acampamento que deixava tudo mais bonito. Os dois estavam sentados em uma mesa de madeira forte a alguns metros da fogueira, até que Andy quebrou o silencio agradável entre eles.

- Nico, me veio a mente onde iremos passar a noite? Na floresta?

- Acho que na Casa Grande, pois nenhum de nós tem chalés específicos. Luke, Bianca e Thalia têm, apesar de dois deles não precisarem dormir.

- Eu não sei se vou me sentir muito bem aqui Nico... Eu estou com saudades do céu, de todas as constelações...

- Você disse a mesma coisa há setenta anos. Lembra-se?

- Não ia me esquecer de como me ajudou Nico. E você ainda nem sabia quem era.

- Não é preciso saber quem é, para saber quem quer ser. E eu queria ajudar. Mas como você voltou daquela vez?

- Eu fui até o Olimpo e implorei a Athena que me ajudasse, ela não gostou nadinha da atitude de Poseidon e o obrigou a me colocar no céu outra vez. Mas dessa vez ele vai se ver comigo Nico, eu não fiz nada de errado.

- Ele tem inveja de você Andy. Tem inveja dos seus poderes sobre ele.

- Queria que fosse tão simples assim.

Ela deixou cair a cabeça sobre seu ombro, e ele passou o braço novamente sobre o ombro dela, sentindo-se bem naquela posição. Sem perceber a figura que se aproximava lentamente pelas suas costas levando um belo susto.

- Que casal adorável!

- Por Zeus! – Andy gritou retirando a mão de Nico de seu ombro – Nunca mais faça isso Filho de Poseidon!

- Pode me chamar apenas de Percy, Andy.

- Não, muito obrigada. O que você quer?

- Vim falar com você. Nico, você pode nos deixar a sós?

- Eu não vou a lugar algum – disse ele

- Ele não vai a lugar algum – Andy repetiu

- Tudo bem então, eu só queria saber por que agora você parece ter quatorze anos.

- Te incomoda?

- Não... Eu só queria saber.

- Minha vida virou uma desgraça quando eu tinha quinze anos. Então eu gosto de ficar com quatorze.

- Entendo... Bem, vocês dois vão poder escolher onde querem ficar. Nico, os filhos de Ares disseram que você pode ficar lá sem problemas. Andy, as Dríades, as filhas de Deméter, de Afrodite e as Caçadoras disseram que você pode ficar com elas. Ou podem ficar na Casa Grande. Pois não há nenhum chalé disponível.

- O que você acha Andy? – perguntou Nico

- Eu vou ficar na Casa Grande.

- Eu não sou fã dos filhos de Ares, prefiro a Casa Grande também

- Então ok. Seus quartos são no segundo andar. Primeiras portas a direita e esquerda. Boa noite.

- Boa noite – eles responderam em uníssono

A dupla seguiu o caminho oposto de Percy e foi em direção aos quartos. Ao chegarem viram que a mochila de Nico e uma mala prateada encontravam-se nas portas. Cada um parou na frente de sua porta e olharam para a cara um do outro. Entraram no quarto e fecharam-no. Alguns segundos depois Andy ouviu batidas na porta e foi abri-la, antes que pudesse reagir Nico a segurou pela cintura e deu um beijo apaixonante em seus lábios, fechando a porta logo depois sussurrando um "_boa noite"_ que deixaria a deusa em claro.

_**CAPÍTULO SEIS: OS SEGREDOS DA NOITE**_

Thalia estava indo em direção ao seu chalé quando duas mãos tamparam sua boca e a puxaram para um vão entre dois chalés. Ela entrou em desespero, mas ao ver quem era relaxou.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela sussurrou para Luke impedindo um sorriso

- Te seqüestrando. – ele riu baixinho aproximando o rosto do dela

- Luke... Eu não posso...

- Só por que se tornou uma Caçadora? Eu achava isso ridículo quando estava vivo, e ainda acho ridículo estando morto.

Thalia pensou nas palavras dele. Ela gostava de quando Luke estava por perto, gostava de quando ele a fazia sorrir de um jeito bobo, gostaria tanto de saber o gosto dos seus lábios nos dela... _"THALIA! Você não pode se apaixonar!"_ ela lembrou a si própria enquanto virava o rosto. Luke já estava com as mãos em sua cintura, e em um movimento involuntário ela havia colocado suas próprias em seu pescoço.

- Vai me dizer que você não gosta de mim Lia... – ele disse virando o rosto dela para ele novamente

- Luke... – ela suspirou

- Há... Você gosta então... Você gosta de mim e não quer me beijar?

- Eu não posso! – lágrimas começavam a inundar seus olhos, era a coisa que ela mais queria em todo o mundo – E nem você! Está morto Luke!

- Isso são detalhes.

Luke não esperou mais nem um segundo, puxou-a para mais perto e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Thalia sorria bobamente e suas preocupações se foram quando ele finalmente chegou a sua boca. Foi um beijo gelado, mas forte e apaixonante, um beijo imortal.

- E então? – Luke disse arfando um pouco

- Se quebramos as regras, vamos quebrar direito.

Luke sorriu maliciosamente e seguiu Thalia em direção ao Chalé de Zeus. Entraram furtivamente já com mais beijos apaixonantes e se deitaram na primeira cama que encontraram. Thalia pode ver o sorriso maravilhoso de Luke em cima dela antes de ter uma das noites mais maravilhosas de sua vida. E talvez uma das mais perigosas também.

-XXX-

Andy andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto colocando as mãos em sua boca e lembrando-se de Nico incansavelmente. Será que ela estava, depois de tantos milênios, enfim apaixonada? Não. Ela não poderia estar apaixonada, _"mas eu estou..." _eram as únicas palavras que ressoavam em sua mente. Para afastar essa idéia da cabeça resolveu ver o que havia dentro da mala. Ao abri-la viu várias roupas, entre elas três blusas prateadas do Acampamento Meio Sangue, duas calças jeans, um short preto, e dois vestidos que chegavam até o joelho, também prateados. Materiais de higiene, uma linda coroa prateada feita de estrelas, e um pequeno véu transparente cheio de brilhos, que acabava junto com seu cabelo. Ela percebeu também que dentro de um lindo armário branco havia um par de chinelos brancos, sapatilhas prateadas e pretas, e um par de tênis também pretos. Resolveu colocar tudo em seu novo armário e parou para observar o quarto em que estava. Havia uma maravilhosa cama de casal branca com dossel prateado, uma enorme janela com varanda do lado direito, do lado oposto, um enorme sofá branco com uma estante de livros monumental atrás. As paredes eram pretas, mas um preto confortável para ela. Ao olhar para cima sorriu ao ver um céu pintado com várias constelações. Mas mesmo fazendo tudo isso, o seu Querido "Príncipe dos Mortos" não saia sua cabeça. Ela decidiu sentar em sua cama e tentar dormir, em vão.

No quarto ao lado Nico estava deitado em sua majestosa cama vermelha, olhando para o teto preto, assim como todo o aposento. Na frente da cama estava um armário também vermelho, em uma parede havia uma janela, e na parede oposta uma intrincada coleção de espadas e outra capa preta como a sua. Ele ainda não sabia de onde havia vindo à coragem de beijar Andy, ele apenas sabia que a amava mais que qualquer coisa, e amaldiçoava Afrodite por isso. Ficou pensando em seus olhos prateados, em seus cabelos azuis ondulados, em seus lindos lábios que por ventura havia ousado encontrar nos seus. Como ele a amava. O Príncipe dos Mortos amava uma estrela, a Sua estrela, sua pequena Andy, que agora tinha apenas um ano a menos que ele. O amor era estranho, mas ele até que poderia se acostumar. De repente sentiu uma pontada na nuca, e soube que algum fantasma tinha feito algo errado. Concentrou-se nesse fantasma, e chegou em um quarto escuro, focalizando duas pessoas em cima de uma cama azul. Luke e Thalia. Nico sorriu e deixou isso para eles mesmos resolverem, não seria ele que interferiria no amor.

_**CAPÍTULO SETE: A GUERRA SE ANUNCIA**_

Thalia dormia suavemente nos braços de Luke que pensava alarmado na noite passada. Com certeza tinha sido a melhor de sua vida, mas o preocupava o fato de porque ele estaria sólido novamente, e de alguma forma ele sabia que Nico já estaria a par da situação. Acordou Thalia com um beijo, e os dois saíram com cuidado do chalé para não serem pegos por nenhum curioso de plantão.

Bianca estava preocupada por Thalia não ter ido passar a noite no chalé de Ártemis, mas, assim como Luke, temia saber o porquê de estar sólida novamente.

Nico se levantou bem cedo, tomou um belo banho, penteou os cabelos, colocou uma camisa vermelha do Acampamento, uma calça jeans, tênis pretos, e sua capa por cima de tudo. Sempre pensando em Andy, que no quarto ao lado colocava uma das camisas prateadas que haviam sido lhe dadas, o short preto, e a sapatilha prateada. Nos cabelos havia colocado o véu, mas sem a coroa, e na cintura resolveu colocar uma cinta com duas adagas, apenas para dar um visual mais forte e poderoso. Ao sair do quarto deu de cara com Nico que a esperava na porta da frente com um sorriso envergonhado no rosto vermelho como o dela. Sorriu e passou as mãos no cabelo esperando algum comentário dele.

- Está linda. – ele disse

- Ah, obrigada... – seu rosto estava em chamas, o comentário dele havia mexido com ela em todos os aspectos

- Vamos tomar café?

- Aonde? No refeitório?

- Não, já tem uma mesa preparada para a reunião lá em baixo, vamos comer lá.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois foram descendo lentamente os degraus, e Nico ficou tentado a puxá-la para mais um beijo, mas não foi possível, pois já tinham chegado ao salão, e Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, Thalia, Luke, Bianca e Quíron já estavam a sua espera. Sentaram-se e ganharam duas xícaras de chocolate fumegante.

- Como foi a noite de vocês? – perguntou Quíron a ninguém especificamente

Thalia olhou para baixo, Luke para Nico, que deu uma piscadela para assegurar seu segredo, enquanto colocava a sua mão direita sobre o joelho de Andy que escondeu um sorriso por trás da xícara.

- Foi ótima! – respondeu Percy ao ver que ninguém iria responder

- Que bom! A primeira pergunta eu gostaria de fazer a você Nico. Porque os fantasmas estão sólidos novamente?

- Bom - Luke e Bianca olhavam-no atentamente – eu não sei ao certo, mas acho que por causa da profecia, e da presença forte da Andy eles conseguiram se tronar sólidos para algo que vai acontecer futuramente, o que tenha certeza que não será bom.

- Sim, muito obrigado. Andy... Pode me responder quais são seus "planos"?

- São bem simples senhor. Eu apenas pretendo me vingar de Poseidon, já que da ultima vez não foi possível. Não pretendo matar ninguém.

- Espera aí!Não pretende? Você mataria alguém? – perguntou Percy

- Se for necessário...

Nico reprimiu um riso, e em sue lugar deu um sorriso irônico. Estavam todos em um silencio desconfortável quando um barulho parecido com o de uma bomba caindo no oceano fez Andy se levantar e correr para a praia sem explicações. Todos foram atrás dela, e se surpreenderam ao vê-la assumindo uma forma que chegava aos sete metros de altura, os seus cabelos dobraram de tamanho chegando a cintura e finalmente tornando-se água, os olhos brilharam mais do que todas as estrelas juntas, e suas adagas transformaram-se em longas espadas.

- O que você quer aqui Rei dos Mares? – sua voz ressonou nas águas

- Você sabe o que eu quero Princesa! – uma voz grave veio do mar formando uma forma meio humana nas águas, Poseidon

- Pois não irei te dar! Não tinha direito algum de me retirar do meu posto! Agora terá vingança!

- Vingança? Irá implorar a Athena piedade outra vez? – ele zombou

- Irei quebrar o frasco se não me der o que quero. E saiba que não é apenas uma ameaça.

- Não está com o frasco! Mentirosa!

- Não? – ela retirou de sua cinta um pequeno frasco que mudava de cor continuamente

- Não ouse quebrá-lo! – a voz de Poseidon fraquejou

- Dê a mim o que quero! Que eu não irei quebrá-lo.

- Eu não tenho o que você quer! Já está com você!

- Eu acho que perceberia se estivesse comigo.

- É guerra que você quer. E eu irei te dar. Mas lembre-se, você tem o que quer. Não está sabendo o que vê. – ele olhou para Percy – Não confie nela meu filho, irá te enganar.

- Já chega!

Andy lançou as mãos para frente e jogou a imagem de Poseidon longe. Ficou parada olhando para o oceano quebrando as ondas ao longe, e voltando ao tamanho normal aos poucos, por fim caindo nos braços de Nico com um choro leve que foi abafado pelo abraço que recebeu. Todos os campistas haviam chegado mais perto para ver o confronto, Percy olhava para as águas alheio a todas as outras coisas. Rachel gritou com todos os campistas para irem embora e deixarem-nos a sós, relutantemente todos saíram devagar deixando apenas o pequeno grupo. Nico sussurrava palavras confortantes para Andy que somente os dois saberiam ouvir. De repente Percy olhou com raiva para ela.

- VOCÊ É UMA ESTÚPIDA! Não sabe fazer nada direito, não sabe de nada! Você só traz problemas sua imbecil!

- PERCY! – gritou Rachel – Não ouse dizer mais nenhuma palavra!

- Agora é assim? Todos estão com peninha dela? Só por que ela consegue chorar! Uau! Vamos venerar a Andy, ela é demais!

- Você chegou no seu limite Percy! – Nico gritou e foi para cima dele

Uma barreira d'água impediu que Nico arrebentasse a cara de Percy e o jogou para trás com força.

- Deixe-o Nico. Não quero me meter em mais confusão. Filho de Poseidon, você escolhe ficar ao lado de seu pai, que assim seja.

Percy foi introduzido em um furacão d'água e quando ele cessou, havia sumido.

- O que você fez com ele? – perguntou Annabeth em falsete

- Eu não fiz nada Annabeth. Ele fez o que queria, apenas ajudei-o a ir para seu lugar ao lado de seu pai.

- Andy... – Bianca a abraçou com força reprimindo as lágrimas das duas – Eu sei que isso é difícil, mas uma guerra? Tem certeza?

- Ele quer algo que eu tenho, e eu quero algo que ele tem, mas não vai me dar. Tenho que fazer isso Bianca.

- Vou estar do seu lado, mas você pensou nas palavras dele? Ele disse que você já tem o que quer...

- Agora eu tenho, a guerra.

Ela se afastou para que ninguém visse as lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto, sentiu os braços de Nico em torno de si e não fez questão alguma de tirá-los, era bom poder contar com alguém depois de tantos milênios sem poder ter em quem confiar, era bom ter Nico por perto. O casal foi em direção a floresta, de onde não saíram pelo resto do dia, o que ninguém sabia era o que ficaram fazendo lá por tanto tempo...

_**CAPÍTULO OITO: OS PLANOS D'ÁGUA**_

_** - **_Eu gostei da idéia. – disse Nico no amanhecer do próximo dia. Tinham ficado todo o dia anterior pensando no plano de ataque sem sair de lá para absolutamente nada

- Eu também. Provavelmente não vai matar ninguém, e apenas eu e o Rei dos Mares estaremos envolvidos.

- Eu gostaria de ajudar...

- Não. Você não vai ajudar pois Poseidon vai usá-lo contra mim. Eu não vou te perder. Tudo bem?

Nico sorriu e encarou os prateados olhos da Deusa que em apenas um dia havia aprendido a amar tão profundamente. Sem nenhum consentimento segurou seu rosto e a beijou. As mãos dela foram para seu pescoço e as dele para sua cintura. Ela mexia em seus cabelos carinhosamente enquanto ele passava os dedos frios pelas suas costas arrepiando-a. Quando o beijo acabou Andy desviou os olhos dos dele. Nico recebeu isso como vergonha, não estava apto a pensar na hipótese que ela não gostava dele.

Andy se levantou e foi se sentar n'água. Literalmente. Ela sentou bem no meio do rio deixando seu corpo virar água pura, deixando apenas os olhos com órbitas prateadas em destaque. Começou a falar em grego, um chamado a Poseidon, estava o invocando para a guerra. Não era possível acreditar que em apenas alguns segundos as águas iriam se enfrentar por causa de um maldito frasco, e de algo que ela não havia me contado o que era, e nem iria contar.

Um estrondo veio do oceano. Uma enorme forma d'água surgiu das águas, com Percy ao lado caminhando sobre as águas. Uma chuva forte começou a cair no Acampamento o que deixou todos os campistas surpresos, apesar de que todos exceto Annabeth e Bianca estavam do lado de fora. Nem Quíron, nem Thalia, ou Luke, ou Rachel estavam de fora. eram quatro contra o Deus dos Mares e seu filho. Talvez até três, pois Annabeth ainda não tinha dado seu lado na história. Nico fez o que havia sido planejado. Foi para a porta da casa grande e se sentei na varanda para ver a batalha. Alguns segundos depois uma Andy feita d'água emergiu da floresta assustando a todos. Ela chegou a alguns metros de Poseidon e um jato de água suficientemente forte para derrubar um prédio inteiro o atingiu, mas ele apenas cambaleou. Percy levantou os braços e criou uma enorme onda, que foi facilmente bloqueada por ela com um movimento da mão fazendo-o cair longe. Annabeth gritou e foi ao seu encontro. Ele estava estirado na areia completamente encharcado.

Os olhos de Poseidon encontraram os dela. Travaram uma batalha capaz de destruir uma cidade inteira, mas que quase os atingiu. Andy estava forte, lutava pelo que quer que fosse com tamanha determinação e fúria que chegava a impressionar, e Poseidon ficava cada vez mais fraco, o contado com água doce sem o seu precioso vidro era quase mortal. Ele estava quase caindo quando encontrou Nico. Sorriu maliciosamente e arrebentou a varanda o colocando entre as mãos, fazendo cada vez mais pressão. Nico sentia uma dor incalculável, toneladas de água o empurrando e o afogando.

- NÃO! SOLTE-O! POR ZEUS! SOLTE-O AGORA! – Andy por alguma razão havia voltado a forma humana e lutava para não chorar

- Eu estou pensando em matá-lo...

- Não! Dê-me o que quero, que eu irei entregar o frasco. Eu prometo

- Já disse que não tenho o que você quer garota idiota!

- Tem sim. – ela apontou para a mão que segurava Nico – Está bem na sua mão.

- Ele? É ele que você quer? Porque? – perguntou Poseidon incrédulo

- Sim. Eu não percebi que tinha o que queria. E eu quero que você o entregue a mim, bem... – seus olhos encontraram os de Nico – Por que eu o amo.

Ele sorriu abertamente, assim como Poseidon. Nico foi colocado no chão completamente encharcado, e recebeu um beijo apaixonante de boas vindas. O primeiro beijo que oficializava o que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Entregue-me o frasco.

- Não posso entregá-lo a você. – ela disse simplesmente – Tentei te falar isso por séculos, mas você não escuta. O frasco só pode ficar com um astro, ou estrela. Não pode ficar com você. Mas eu tenho uma solução para isso.

- O que é? – perguntou impaciente.

- Bianca, venha cá. Você não recebeu nada por ter se sacrificado. Está na hora de receber. – estendeu o frasco a ela – Entrego-lhe agora o frasco de essência Lunar, junto com meu posto no céu. Entrego-lhe o verdadeiro dom.

Bianca ficou surpresa e recebeu o frasco. Assim que ele tocou sua pele, ela ficou prateada e seus olhos brilharam mais do que o normal. Nico esperou que Andy fosse perder seu brilho e tudo mais, mas continuou igual. Ela deu adeus a Bianca, que foi evaporando devagar. Poseidon gostou da idéia da sobrinha cuidar do frasco, pelo menos não era uma abençoada de Athena, e foi embora junto com a chuva que havia trago.

- Então você me ama? – Nico perguntou sorrindo

- Tinha alguma duvida? – ela o beijou novamente, só que mais intensamente do que da ultima vez

Os dois olharam para os campistas que haviam saído dos chalés para observar o novo casal. Rachel chegou perto deles e os abraçou. Luke e Thalia chegaram logo depois com Annabeth e um envergonhado Percy atrás.

- Bem, - começou Rachel – a profecia se realizou. Andy não sabia o que tinha, Bianca tinha o verdadeiro dom. Então Thalia? O que você fez de errado?

Thalia e Luke ficaram vermelhos, o que fez Nico rir abertamente.

- Você sabe de algo Nico? – perguntou Rachel esperançosa sabendo que Thalia não iria responder

- Eu sei de muito mais coisa que deveria. Com o espertalhão ali eu me entendo... Mas com ela vai ser difícil... Se bem que...

- O que? Você tem uma solução? Pelos deuses, diga que sim! – disse Luke alarmado

- Acalme-se pombinho. – todos os olhares se voltaram para Thalia e Luke, e perceberam que os dois estavam de mãos dadas, compreendendo tudo – O que eu ia dizer é que eu perdi uma alma. Eu não posso deixar um espaço. Thalia... Se você se dispuser a ir, temos a solução.

- Como assim? – ela disse depois de um silencio

- É bem simples poderosinha. – disse Andy – Você tem que morrer.

- Morrer? Por amor? – ela olhou para Luke – E por que não?

Os dois se beijaram, e antes que ela mudasse de ideia, Andy cravou uma espada em seu pescoço, uma morte instantânea. O corpo de Thalia sumiu, e em seu lugar veio um fantasma sólido e se atirou nos braços de Luke. Andy sorriu e murmurou para si própria _"eu queria muito fazer isso"_. Depois de alguns minutos de despedias Luke e Thalia afundaram na terra novamente a caminho do Elísio. Andy estava abraçada a Nico e sorria enquanto limpava sua espada.

- E então? O que acontece agora?

- Agora a gente fica junto.

- Vamos ter que dormir na floresta?

- Não. Eu acho que não. – ele riu

- Pelo menos agora eu sei o que tenho.

Os dois riram e foram conversar com os campistas, eles afinal não sabiam para onde iriam, mas sabiam que iam para o mesmo lugar.


End file.
